


2010

by InsideA14YearOldGirl



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dominance, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Orgy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 03:22:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11912169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsideA14YearOldGirl/pseuds/InsideA14YearOldGirl
Summary: A violent party between 32 women





	2010

Caitlin called Andrea and Marie and Lucia and Augustina and Kim and Esther and Maria and Emily and Hannah and Sarah and Ana and Lea and Jessica and Beatrice and Mina and Lisa and Yuki and Stephanie and Emma and Francesca and Grace and Sofia and Gabriela and Lee and Audrey and Ines and Maria and Lili and Victoria and Amélie for a big lesbian orgy.

 

They licked and fingered and slapped and whipped and cut themselves with nails for 30 days until, in the end, where Maria and Lisa were the last one standing.

Maria had superior defence but Lisa was balanced, not needing lucky attacks and having a good defence. They fought over 90 minutes to try to make each other's orgasm, and Lisa almost did it to Maria several times, but Maria managed to get a lucky strike by striking Lisa's anus, making her cum rivers over Maria's face.

After this, Maria threw Lisa  towards a glass window, punched the other girls in the gut, and spilled at Caitlin saying she was an worthless whore whose house was horrible to have lesbian orgies inside. She caught the nearest dildos and put seven on her anus, and proceed to whip Caitlin until she was reduced to a crying baby begging her to stop. Maria laughed maniacally.

"Ahahahahahahaha! Scream cute bitch, scream! You're gonna look like a sauage when I'm done whipping your white skin!"

And so it happened. Caitlin's skin turned into a sausage, and she barely could move when Maria was done with her...Well, almost done, because Maria pulled the dildos out and proceeded to put three on her mouth and four on Caitlin's mouth.

Finally she declared herself queen of all bitches and then licked the blood from Lisa's glass wounds like the crazy psycho maniac she was.                     


End file.
